Segredos Obscuros
by Pequena Perola
Summary: Nossos maiores segredos podem ser revelados pela pessoa menos esperada. O que imaginamos estar esquecido pelo tempo, pode voltar no pior dos momentos. Itachi e Sasuke. Não é Uchihacest. I'M BACK!


_**Escrevo fanfics para divertir as pessoas e me divertir, e sei que não estou fazendo nada de errado.**_

**Disclamier:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Olá caros amigos.

Mais uma oneshot formatada.

Aos poucos estou recuperando o meu ritmo e em breve estarei encerrando as minhas longfics. Pegarei uma de cada vez e terminarei.

Não sei quanto tempo isso pode levar, mas espero terminá-las antes de março. Pelo menos as que são somente minhas.

Ah! Não se esqueçam de dar uma passada no perfil Srtas Uchihas (link no meu profile) e comentar a coleção de drables que estou fazendo com a Thayaná.

Beijos

Pérola

* * *

_**Segredos Obscuros**_

Era uma bela manhã em um campo próximo de Konoha. A paz reinava suprema no lugar...

BOOM...

Ou nem tanto assim. Com a explosão, pássaros saíram voando desesperados. Na bela planície, shinobis se encontravam em uma sangrenta batalha. De um lado, membros da akatsuki. De outro, o time Hebi. Jutsus proibidos eram usados de maneira irresponsável. Como conseqüência, as combinações de selos acabaram por prender dois deles. Os irmãos Uchihas estavam frente a frente. Totalmente presos. O que um fizesse, o outro faria. O que um sofresse, o outro sofria. Viraram espelhos de carne e osso. Se um morresse, o outro também faleceria. Se um fosse curado, o outro também seria. Perante a situação, cada lado resolveu não atacar até que ambos estivessem livres.

Sasuke sentia raiva por estar naquela condição. Tão perto de vingar o seu clã, e imobilizado por algo tão idiota. Itachi se repreendia por ter sido pego em um jutsu daquele nível. Seja ele qual for.

Devido o barulho causado durante a luta, ninjas de Konoha foram verificar a situação. Chegando lá, a elite ANBU se surpreendeu ao perceber que nada podiam fazer. Precisavam da Hokage para desfazer o efeito dos selos. Enquanto um deles ia de encontro à quinta, os outros permaneciam ali de guarda.

**-** Por que não tiram essas máscaras idiotas. Já sabemos quem são vocês. – Kisame ordenava aos ANBU que o desafiavam.

**- **Nossa missão é garantir que ninguém tentará fugir. – Um dos shinobis de Konoha respondeu instantaneamente.

**-** É mais fácil eu matar todos vocês. – O Akatsuki de pele azul ameaçou, mesmo sabendo que contra um deles nada poderia fazer.

**-** Kisame, cale-se. A Hokage talvez consiga anular esse jutsu. – Itachi, sempre calmo, alertava ao companheiro.

**-** Deixa ele tentar. Sendo seu parceiro, duvido que consiga. – Sasuke alegava com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito.

**- **Espere até essa droga de jutsu ser quebrado. Você verá o que vai te acontecer. – Kisame fazia sua jura de morte.

**-** Estou morrendo de medo. – Entretanto, o mais novo dos Uchihas o ignorava.

Os minutos passavam. A tensão aumentava. O grupo ANBU havia sido substituído pelos antigos companheiros de Sasuke. Naruto, empolgado como sempre, tentou pular no amigo.

**-** TEMEEEEE...

Sem sucesso, o loiro foi repelido pela barreira que isolava os Uchihas. Após o choque, o loiro, agora moreno, estava desmaiado no chão com os olhos em forma de caracol e o corpo tremendo.

**-** Bem o nível do meu otouto para amizades: um completo idiota. – Itachi mantinha o tom de voz ao implicar com o irmão.

- Pelo menos meus amigos não são mutantes. – Sasuke também não se alterava ao defender Naruto.

**-** Eu não tenho amigos otouto tolo. Kisame é meu parceiro.

**-** Nii-san, estou tão orgulhoso de você. – Os olhos do vingador brilhavam em falsa admiração.

**-** Por quê? – Itachi ergui a sobrancelha confuso pela súbita mudança em Sasuke.

**-** Você finalmente assumiu que é gay. – O mais novo respondeu com a expressão alegre e travessa.

O nukennin e todos os outros presentes ficaram chocados com a informação do Uchiha.

**-** Eu não sou gay. – Entretanto, como era de se esperar, Itachi se mostrou inabalável pela brincadeira de seu irmão.

**-** Mas acabou de falar que o tubarãozinho é seu parceiro. – Sasuke, contudo, mostrava que não pararia tão cedo de tentar torturar o mais velho.

**-** Para missões seu idiota. – O mais calmo de todos os shinobis começava a se irritar e a prova era o leve frisar na testa.

**- **Você não disse isso. – O líder do time Taka cruzava os braços e sorria malevolamente.

**-** Muito menos que sou gay. – Itachi revidava mirando-o com quase desprezo.

**-** Acabou de falar as duas palavras chaves. – O sorriso aumenta e espantava a todos que assistiam a pequena discussão.

**-** Não disse.

**-** Disse sim.

**-** Não disse, não!

**-** Disse sim.

**-** NÃO DISSE!

**-** Disse sim.

**-** KUSO! NÃO DISSE, NÃO! – O olhar raivoso de Itachi assustava ainda mais do que o sorriso de Sasuke. Ninguém sabia qual dos dois estava surpreendendo mais com seu comportamento tão atípico.

**-** Disse sim.

**- **CHEGA! – O mais velho dos irmãos gritou antes de recuperar sua compostura e ameaçar com a voz baixa e calma. - Prepare-se para morrer.

**-** Se tentar, você também morre. – Sasuke o lembrou do jutsu que os isolava.

Todos os outros presentes estavam reunidos em um único local olhando de um para o outro, chocados.

**-** Custa-me dizer isso, mas você tem razão. – O usuário do Mangekyou cerrava os olhos e cruzava os braços aceitando a temporária derrota.

**-** Quando irá assumir que sou mais inteligente que você? – Sasuke perguntou ao irmão com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso convencido brincando no rosto.

**-** Nunca. – O outro respondeu sem mudar a posição ou a expressão.

- Teimoso.

**-** Prepare-se Sasuke. Agora irei vingar-me. – Ameaçou calmamente enquanto abria os olhos e descruzava os braços lentamente.

**-** Não pode me tocar se não vai sofrer a mesma coisa. – O sorriso do menor se alargava perante a situação do irmão.

**-** Eu sei, mas posso fazer isso.

Nesse momento o mais velho retirou de dentro da capa uma folha aparentemente em branco.

**-** Quê que tem isso? – Perguntou curioso.

Itachi deu seu sorriso mais cruel e sanguinário. Lentamente, começou a virar a folha de papel. O suspense fazia os corações baterem mais rápido. Sasuke se controlava para não mostrar a curiosidade que o atacava. Os segundos eram cruéis. Até que, em um pequeno instante, Itachi terminou o trabalho de uma só vez deixando a todos boquiabertos.

Nas mãos do akatsuki, uma foto. Na imagem, Sasuke com um ano e meio, nu, molhado e cheio de espuma.

**-** Você estava fugindo do banho. – Informou em que ocasião a fotografia havia sido tirada.

**-** Como você ousa mostrar uma foto dessas? – A raiva nos escuros olhos do vingador Uchiha chamava menos atenção do que suas bochechas rosadas pela vergonha.

**-** Eu disse que ia me vingar.

**- **Esse jogo é para dois. Vejam!

Nas mãos do mais novo, outra foto. Na imagem, Itachi com cerca de seis meses mordendo o rabo de um gatinho enquanto esse esperneava.

**-** A sua foto é mais humilhante. – Comentou inabalável pela situação constrangedora.

**-** Eu discordo.

**-** Você já era grandinho para ficar fugindo do banho.

**-** Quer uma foto mais humilhante, que tal essa?

Na nova foto, Itachi com quatro anos vestido de rena do papai Noel.

**-** Acho que você era grandinho o bastante, não acha? – O cruel sorriso e a sensação de justiça preenchiam a, normalmente, inexpressiva face.

Não havia um shinobi presente que se mostrasse neutro perante a imagem.

**-** Então veja isso!

Foto após foto, um irmão tentava destruir o outro. Os outros shinobis já estavam sentados e reunidos avaliando as imagens e rindo de algumas. Conforme elas eram soltas, eles pegavam. Até que, alguns minutos depois:

**-** Acabaram minhas fotos. – Sasuke informou desolado pela falta de munição.

**-** As minhas também. – Itachi se encontrava com o mesmo olhar distante.

**-** Quem ganhou?

**-** Vocês têm o mesmo número de imagens. – Kisame respondeu aos irmãos Uchihas que o miravam esperançosos.

**-** E todas humilhantes – Naruto não pode se controlar. Com várias fotos na mão, ria das situações que cada um deles passara no passado.

**-** Não diga isso. – Sakura partia em defesa dos morenos.

**- **Têm algumas muito fofinhas. – Ino auxiliava a Haruno.

**-** Vocês eram duas crianças tão lindinhas. – Konan se desmanchava pelos bebês revelados nas fotografias.

As três estavam sentadas no chão, revezando entre as inúmeras fotografias e rindo como se fossem velhas amigas. Sasuke e Itachi as analisaram descrentes.

**-** E agora Itachi? Vai fazer o quê?

**-** Continuar minha vingança.

**-** Como? – Perguntou descrente da afirmação do outro.

**-** Com isso. – Informou com o habitual tom de voz enquanto revelava um pequeno caderninho azul com o desenho de um sapo de cartola e bengala dançando e sorrindo.

**-** Isso não é? – Questionou assustado.

**-** Pode ter certeza que sim.

**-** Você não ousaria... – Afirmou com medo e o olhar em pânico.

**-** Eu ousaria sim.

**-** Não nii-san. Por favor, não. – Implorou esquecendo-se de seu orgulho.

**-** Vejam! – Itachi chamou a atenção para si erguendo o braço e revelando o dito caderno.

**-** NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

**-** O diário de Sasuke!

**-** NÃO!

O grito do mais novo não foi capaz de chamar a atenção de todos para si. Os olhares brilhavam enquanto miravam o pequeno objeto.

- Não ouse ler. – Ordenou sabendo que seria em vão.

**-** Começando – Itachi sorria ao perceber a expressão do caçula – "Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha. Hoje minha mãe me deu esse diário. Ela disse para eu escrever tudo nele." Notem que ele escreveu hoje sem h, diário sem acento e disse com c. "Acabei de fazer 5 anos. Ganhei minha primeira kunai de presente hoje. Um dia serei o melhor ninja de Konoha." Bem, vejamos os erros. Fazer com s, kunai com c, presente com z, melhor com i no lugar do h, Konoha com c também, letra minúscula, dois erres e sem o h.

**-** CHEGA ITACHI! EU TINHA 5 ANOS! – A raiva pela humilhação e o medo do que Itachi leria se misturavam no rosto de Sasuke deixando com uma expressão ameaçadora.

**-** Humilhado o bastante?

**- **Quer ver humilhação, vejam isso!

De um lugar que não se sabe qual, Sasuke pegou um laptop com rede wireless e acessou a internet. Itachi erguia uma sobrancelha tentando imaginar qual seria o próximo passo de seu irmão.

Após entrar no site correto, esperar carregar o vídeo e maximizar a janela, ele mostrou para todos Itachi cantando e dançando a música La Macarena. Todos ficaram de boca aberta. O akatsuki ficou vermelho, mas esse constrangimento não durou muito.

- Foi por causa disso que tive de matar o clã. Agora serei forçado a matar seus amiguinhos por terem visto isso.

**-** Mas está na rede e já teve mais de 30 mil acessos só esse mês.

Itachi se impressionou com o número absurdo. **-** Vou explodir o mundo! – Finalizou com ódio.

**-** Você também vai morrer assim.

**-** Desde que ninguém mais veja esse vídeo, vale o sacrifício. – Completou com se estivesse falando do tempo.

**-** Não adianta mais. Muitos já viram e adoraram. Veja, tem cinco estrelas. – Informou estendendo o laptop para o mais velho que não acreditava no azar.

**-** Eu era uma criança. Quem, em sã consciência e com QI superior a uma ervilha, pode gostar de algo assim? – Perguntou largando o laptop que era pego por Deidara antes de alcançar o chão.

**-** "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Hey Macarena!" – Tobi cantava distraindo a todos.

Os irmãos Uchihas pararam de discutir e os outros shinobis deixaram o vídeo do mais velho para ver o Akatsuki.

**-** Com exceção dele.

**-** Ele dança melhor que você. – Sasuke analisou.

**-** Virou critico?

**-** Não, é só um comentário solto.

**- **Pois bem, Sasuke. Prepare-se para a maior humilhação que já passou pela sua vida. – Se o mais novo acreditou que revelar aquele humilhante vídeo seria o suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer do diário, estava muito enganado.

**-**** "**Macarena tiene un novio que se llama. Que se llama de apellido Vitorino. Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho. Se metio con dos amigos." – A voz de Tobi era o único som presente no local. –** "**Macarena tiene un novio que se llama. Que se llama de apellido Vitorino. Y en la jura de bandera el muchacho. Se metio con dos amigos"

**-** Continuando. – Itachi tentou voltar a falar, contudo foi novamente interrompido pelo outro que dançava os passos clássicos da música.

**-** "Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena. Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena. Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena. Hey Macarena!"

**-** CHEGA TOBI! – O Uchiha estressou-se com o outro Akatsuki.

**-** Tobi só queria cantar. Tobi é bom garoto. – Choramingava triste e com lágrimas nos olhos.

**-** Continuando. – Itachi retomou o controle sobre o assunto.

**-** Fala logo. – Ino ordenou impaciente.

**-** Esse drama de quinta categoria já está nos irritando. – Konan, prontamente a apoiou.

**-** Pois bem, continuando. – As duas o miraram com ódio e juras de torturas no olhar se ele não saciasse a curiosidade delas. –Irei contar sobre quando Sasuke se apaixonou.

**-** Eu nunca me apaixonei. – O mais novo rebateu.

**-** Já esqueceu sua promessa? Um Uchiha é leal sempre a uma única mulher.

**-** Eu sei disso. – Confessou de cabeça baixa.

**-** E segundo seu diário você já a escolheu. – Perante a afirmação de Itachi, os olhares de todas as garotas presentes brilharam. Itachi começou a narrativa ao perceber a ansiedade das moças. **-** "Hoje", novamente sem h...

**-** Fala logo! – Elas gritaram em coro.

**-** "Vi uma garota muito bonita." Há um n entre o i e o t de muito. "Ela tinha o cabelo muito diferente. Ele era rosa." Muito ainda com o mesmo erro. "Ela tem os olhos verdes e usava um vestido branco." Olhos sem h e com i. "Ela tava com a mãe dela. Ela tinha o sorriso muito bonito." Novamente, o mesmo erro de muito. Até agora nenhum ponto ou vírgula.

Sasuke estava vermelho de vergonha e raiva, Sakura tinha os olhos brilhando de felicidade e as demais fãs do Uchiha a miravam com ódio. Perante a variedade de expressões, Itachi que questionou se deveria continuar a leitura. O Uchiha mais novo gritou um sonoro não, contudo Sakura pediu para que ele revelasse mais.

**-** Bem, como minha futura cunhada pediu, irei continuar.

**-** Futura cunhada? – Os olhos verdes brilharam mais perante a convicção do nukennin.

**-** Itachi, não faça isso. – Sasuke implorava.

**-** "Hoje eu vi a menina dos meus sonhos de novo." Os mesmos erros de sempre. "Ela tava com uma menina loira que tinha nariz de porco." Nariz com s. – Após a última frase, Ino tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – "Acho que elas são amigas." Acho com x. "A outra menina chamou a guria que eu gosto de Sakura, acho que esse é o nome dela." Outra sem u, chamou com x, esse com c. Um assassino da língua com deduções inteligentes, esse é meu otouto.

**-** Chega Itachi. – O desespero crescendo dentro do jovem vingador.

**-** Passando alguns dias nos quais ele só fica dizendo que a Sakura é linda e mais blá blá blá. Aqui tem algo de diferente. "Hoje meu nii-san disse que um Uchiha só é capaz de amar uma mulher. Não entendi por que ele me disse isso. Será que ele sabe que eu gosto da Sakura? Não importa. Se eu só posso gostar de uma guria, eu já escolhi a Saki-chan. Espero que ela goste de mim."

**- **Saki-chan? – A pupila da Godaime saltitava de alegria com o apelido carinhoso.

**-** Eu me lembro desse dia. Você ficava de um lado para o outro cantarolando o nome dela e não queria que ninguém desconfiasse.

**-** Eu era uma criança. Se eu soubesse que alguém iria ler essa droga, para começo de conversa, nem tinha escrito nada nele. – Sasuke alegou com os braços cruzados, mirando qualquer coisa que não fossem os outros shinobis presentes, a face levemente vermelha e boca contorcida para tentar evitar o infantil bico de mágoa.

**-** Bem, vou continuar.

**-** Isso, isso. – Sakura não cabia em si de felicidade.

**-** CHEGA! – O mais novo dos Uchihas estava desesperado. Itachi já havia revelado muitos segredos seus em um único dia.

**-** "Hoje, eu resolvi falar com ela...

**-** O ITACHI TEM MEDO DA MÚSICA DO BARNEY! – Sua última chance de fazer com que todos esquecessem aquele maldito diário foi gritava em total pânico.

O silêncio reinou na clareira. Ninguém sabia como reagir perante a nova informação, somente miravam os dois irmãos incrédulos.

**-** Não tenho, não. – Itachi afirmou inabalado pela obscuridade revelada.

**-** Tem sim.

**-** Não tenho, não.

**- **Não tem, é? – Um sorriso cruel iluminou o rosto de Sasuke.

**-** Não tenho não.

**-** "Amo você..." – O mais novo começou a cantar fazendo os respectivos gestos de cada trecho.

**-** Isso não vai me afetar. – Itachi mantinha os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados.

**-** "Você me ama..."

**- **Agora chega Sasuke. Eu já provei que não tenho medo. – Alegou descruzando os braços.

**-** "Somos uma família feliz..."

**-** Eu já mandei parar. – Os olhos abertos e acompanhando cada movimento de braços do caçula começavam a mostrar indícios de medo.

**-** "Com um forte abraço..."

**-** Para, por favor. – O medo já bem visível na voz sempre calma espantou aos outros que não acreditavam na cena.

**-** "E um beijo eu te direi..."

**-** Pelo amor de Deus, PARA! – Implorou fechando os olhos e apertando as mãos por sobre os ouvidos.

**-** "Meu carinho é pra..."

**-** Notem! Ele sabe toda a letra. – Recuperando a calma repentinamente, Itachi soltou sua cabeça e apontou um dedo para seu irmão fazendo a acusação e deixando o outro estático.

**-** Hahahahaha... O Teme assistia o programa do Barney. Hahahahaha...

**-** Isso não é nada. – Sasuke sorria perante suas próximas palavras. Viraria a constrangedora situação a seu favor. – Esse retardado do meu irmão me forçava a assistir My Little Pônei, Teletubbies e outras aberrações, só para ele poder assistir sem nosso pai ficar desapontado.

**-** Não acredito que você contou isso. – Itachi se chocou com a audácia do mais novo.

**-** Ele nem mesmo negou. – Ressaltou mirando os outros shinobis. Itachi ficou mudo, bem como todos com exceção de Naruto que não parava de rir.

**-** Você... Você... – A raiva atrapalhava Itachi na formação de novos ataques verbais ao caçula.

**-** Ficou sem munição? –Sasuke perguntou rindo debochadamente.

Itachi soltou o ar irritado antes de soltar o golpe que ele acreditava ser o final. – Posso até ter te forçado a assistir aqueles programas, mas não te forcei a colecionar tudo que aparecia deles.

Sasuke congelou.

**-** Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahhahahahha... Cof cof... Hahahahahahahahahhaha... Eu... hahaha... Vou.. cof cof hahahaha... cof... Passar... hahahahhahaha... Mal... cof cof.... hahahahhahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahaha... – Naruto tentava formar uma frase coerente entre as risadas sem sucesso.

**-** Hip... Terminei... Hip... Esse soro vai soltá... Hip... los... – Tsunade chegava ao local totalmente bêbada para tentar resolver o problema do jutsu. Perante a condição dela, Itachi e Sasuke só foram capazes de erguer uma sobrancelha.

A Godaime joga neles um líquido que atravessa a barreira e queima a mesma. Eles olham esperançosos. No momento seguinte, estão com respingos da substância pelo corpo.

BOOM...

Uma nuvem de fumaça bloqueia a visão de todos. Conforme a nuvem vai se dissipando, todos se preocupam com o desaparecimento de ambos. Após sumir por completo, eles notam, no chão, duas formas de vida. Um coelhinho branco de olhos pretos e um esquilinho marrom com peito branco. Ambos dentuços e bochechudos. Muito se assemelhavam a bichinhos fofinhos de desenhos animados.

**-** Acho que... Hip... Não deu mui... Hip... Celto... – Tsunade analisava o mais sabiamente que o sakê ingerido permitia.

Os olhos de Sakura e Konan brilharam intensamente e, no momento seguinte, a Haruno abraçava o coelho. Este, totalmente pressionado no colo da rosada, deixou as orelhas caírem, cada uma para um lado e contornando os seios da mulher. O pompom e os grandes pés, com exceção das orelhas, eram as únicas partes visíveis de seu corpo. Itachi passava por uma situação parecida. Konan também o esmagava contra o próprio peito. Deste, no entanto só era possível visualizar o grande e peludo rabo que terminava enrolado na ponta. Nenhum dos dois respirava. Levados pelo desespero da falta de ar, da maneira mais rápida possível, tentaram se soltar das garotas.

**-** OLHE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ITACHI! – Sasuke gritou furioso.

**-** EU? CULPE A SUA HOKAGE! – O esquilo rebateu no mesmo estado de humor.

**-** A CULPA É TODA SUA. SEJA HOMEM E ASSUMA!

**-** NÃO FUI QUE NOS TRANSFORMEI EM RATOS!

**-** SE NÃO TIVESSE ATACADO KONOHA, ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO!

**-** VOCÊ PRECISAVA TENTAR SE VINGAR NO MOMENTO EM QUE RESOLVO ATACAR A VILA?

**-** SE NÃO TIVESSE MATADO TODOS DO CLÃ EU NÃO TERIA QUE ME VINGAR!

**-** SE NÃO TIVESSE ME FILMADO DANÇANDO, EU NÃO TERIA QUE TOMAR UMA ATITUDE TÃO DRÁSTICA!

**-** SE NÃO FICASSE DANÇANDO SÓ DE CUECA FEITO UM IDIOTA PELOS CANTOS DE CASA SEMPRE QUE A MAMÃE E O PAPAI SAIAM, EU NÃO TERIA COMO TER FEITO ISSO!

**-** SE RESPEITASSE MEU ESPAÇO PESSOAL EU NÃO PRECISARIA ME PREOCUPAR COM UM IRMÃO ME APUNHALANDO PELAS COSTAS!

**-** SE NÃO TIVESSE ME FORÇADO A ASSISTIR AQUELES DESENHOS INFANTIS EU NUNCA TERIA ME TORNADO VINGATIVO!

**- **E SÓ POR CAUSA DISSO VOCÊ TEVE QUE MOSTRAR AQUELE VÍDEO MALDITO PARA A FAMÍLIA TODA?

**-** É POR ISSO QUE SE CHAMA VINGANÇA!

**-** Sasuke-kun? – Sakura o chamou.

**-** Hun? – Os olhos pequenos de coelho miraram os verdes da kunoichi.

**-** Itachi? – Konan pediu a atenção do Uchiha.

**- **Quê foi? – Ele perguntou em resposta.

Itachi virava a cabeça para olhar nos olhos da kunoichi, durante o pequeno descontrole, sem perceber, ele conseguiu se virar totalmente de frente para o irmão e tinha as pequenas mãozinhas apoiadas nos braços da companheira. Ela, ao ver aqueles pequenos e amendoados olhos a mirando, bem como as grandes bochechas e os dentes salientes, o apertou novamente. Desta vez, elevou os braços e enterrou o rosto nas costas do outro. Ele, novamente sem ar, tentava se soltar, em vão. Sasuke, a virar-se e encarar Sakura, perdeu alguns segundos preso nas esmeraldas da garota.

- TEME! SEU PERVERTIDO! TIRA A MÃO DO PEITO DA SAKURA-CHAN! – Naruto berrava indignado.

Ainda sem entender direito o que o amigo tinha dito, o Uchiha mais jovem voltou-se para Sakura. Os olhinhos deslizaram do rosto feminino até a própria mão que repousava no seio da jovem. Assustado, ele se afastou o máximo que pode, mas ainda se encontrava no colo da rosada, as pequenas patinhas juntas no próprio peito, a expressão chocada com os grandes dentes de coelho a mostra, as orelhas em pé, retas e duras. Sakura não teve como reagir de forma diferente. Apertou de encontro ao seu corpo novamente. As grandes orelhas caíram moles para trás. Sasuke murmurava palavras desconexas.

**-** Muramefnadfmaka... – O Uchiha mais novo murmurava.

**- **Hein? – Entretanto, o Uzumaki não foi capaz de distinguir uma única palavra.

**-** Porvoamoa... – O Uchiha tentou novamente.

**-** Você gosta de amoras? – Contudo Naruto ainda não fora capaz de definir o que ele estava falando.

**-** Acho que ele quis dizer: Por favor, me solta. – Shino traduziu calmamente.

**-** Faz sentido. – O loiro concordou sem, no entanto, ajudar o amigo.

**-** Hip... Acho que agola... Hip... Consergui... – Tsunade retornava com um novo elixir.

Não muito contentes, Sakura e Konan largaram os rapazes no chão. Eles estavam com o pêlo bagunçado e a aparência cansada. Após irem de encontro ao chão, sentiram o novo líquido ir de encontro a eles. Novamente a fumaça, esta de coloração azul clara, preencheu o lugar. Conforme os segundos passavam, a visibilidade aumentava. No lugar dos pequenos animaizinhos, duas formas humanas.

**-** Deuuu certu... Hip... Boua Nolte... Zzzzzz... – A loira comemorava para logo depois cair no sono no meio da clareira.

**-** COMO ASSIM "DEU CERTO"? VOCÊ ACABOU COM ELES! ACORDEM ESTA INCOPETENTE E FAÇAM-NA CURÁ-LOS! – Kisame se exasperava.

**- **Estamos tentando. – Kiba informava.

**-** SEJAM MAIS RÁPIDOS! – O Akatsuki azul continuava a gritar as ordens.

**-** Ou não. Ele ficou tão fofinho. – Konan alegou com os olhos brilhantes.

**- **Konan! – Pain repreendia seu anjo.

**-** EU NÃO POSSO SER VISTO COM O ITACHI ASSIM! O QUÊ VÃO DIZER DE MIM? O AKATSUKI E O BEBÊ, ESTAREMOS ARRUINADO! – Kisame ainda não recuperara seu autocontrole.

No lugar em que há alguns minutos havia um esquilinho, agora tinha um bebê de cerca de 10 meses. Este vestia somente uma blusa, que mal tapava a barriga, de cor preta com nuvens vermelhas. Os cabelos pretos presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo, os olhos pretos e as marcas no rosto eram a prova de que era realmente Itachi. A fralda comprovava a veracidade da situação. De frente para ele, outro bebê, este com 6 meses. Os cabelos pretos azulados e espetados eram inconfundíveis. A expressão chocada, a chupeta na boca, a fralda e os sapatinhos, no entanto, faziam com que duvidas surgissem.

**-** Hahahahahaha... Temeee... Hahahahaha – Naruto voltava a gargalhar da situação do amigo.

O loiro tentava de todas as formas controlar o riso para formar uma frase completa. A tarefa, porém, se mostrou difícil demais. O Uchiha mais jovem, ao perceber que era o motivo das gargalhadas do "amigo" se irritou. Raivosamente tirou a chupeta da boca e passou a falar, ou pelo menos, tentar.

**-** Badi baba guda bi? (Tradução: Do quê está rindo, Dobe?)

Imediatamente, ao reconhecer o som que saia de sua boca, o mais novo dos Uchihas colocou as mãozinhas gordinhas em cima dela. Os olhos estalados. O silêncio reinava. De repente, risadas por todos os lados. Sasuke sentia-se humilhado. Itachi, vendo a situação do irmão, resolveu dar a facada final em sua vingança.

**-** Guga dibla du? (Tradução: Perdeu a fala?)

A mesma reação. Mãos pressionadas na boca. Olhos estalados. Silêncio. Após alguns segundos, risadas. Itachi cruzou os braços e fez bico. Sakura, Konan e Ino o definiram como lindinho. Sasuke possuía seu tradicional sorriso de canto, enquanto a justiça era feita. Cerimoniosamente, o mais jovem retornou a chupeta à boca enquanto se deliciava com a situação do irmão. A ação teve efeito contrário ao desejado. Ao invés de impor algum respeito e demonstrar que dentro daquele corpo havia um homem adulto, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi que Ino e Sakura o agarrassem ao mesmo tempo.

**-** Gaga diba dagui dabla! (Tradução: Vocês estão me sufocando!)

Furiosamente ele tentava se soltar. A expressão de zanga ao ver que nada funcionava, ao constatar que sua chupeta estava caída no chão e que Itachi se encontrava em melhores condições fez com que as meninas o apertassem mais ainda.

**-** Dabi dobu gagui da guga bli? (Tradução: O que é preciso para vocês me largarem?)

**-** Gaga di gaba. (Traução: Comece falando direito.) – Itachi respondeu segurando o riso.

**-** Gubi glub dag. (Tradução: Olha quem fala.)

**-** Dib du bibi glibi guigui. (Tradução: Você não pode dizer nada também.)

**-** Caki da abad da muki! (Tradução: Não pedi sua opinião, Baka.)

**- **Sasuke!

O mais velho sentia a raiva correr por suas veias. Seu irmão era muito petulante. O nome pronunciado com tanta perfeição foi capaz de silenciar todos os outros. As ações seguintes não podiam ser mais humilhantes. Todos os seus colegas da akatsuki o rodeavam, abraçavam, beijavam e parabenizavam.

**-** Muito bem Itachi-kun. Disse sua primeira palavra. – Kisame sorria para o Uchiha.

**-** _"Baka. Será que ele esqueceu que já tenho 26 anos?" _– Pensava incrédulo consigo mesmo.

**- **Você estava tão fofo. Fala pra Konan o nome do seu irmãozinho de novo. – Konan pedia com o Akatsuki no colo.

**-** _"Você só pode estar brincando."_

**-** Vamos Itachi-kun. A Konan-chan está esperando. – Ela insistia.

**-** _"Não vou me humilhar mais."_

**-** Itachi, a Konan deseja que você diga o nome do seu irmão novamente. Diga! – Pain ordenou.

**-** _"Sem comentários."_

**-** Chefinho, ele só tem 10 meses, hun. – Deidara lembrava ao líder da organização.

**-** Até o Kakuzu sabe que não adianta falar assim com ele. – Hidan afirmava convicto.

**-** É claro que sei como se deve fazer. Vejam e aprendam. – Kakuzu estufou o peito e se aproximou da mulher e do bebê. - Itachi, se você falar o nome do seu otouto, eu lhe dou essa brilhante moedinha. – Ofereceu sendo mirado por todos com expressões incrédulas.

Após alguns minutos em que akatsukis, shinobis de Konoha e time Taka tentavam convencer Itachi a repetir o nome de Sasuke, os ANBU presentes na hilária cena conseguiram despertar a Hokage.

**-** O quê ouve? – Tsunade perguntava acordando.

**-** Tsunade-sama, o remédio deu errado e... – Um dos ANBUs presentes a informava.

**-** Errado, o quê ouve, é o ouvido. – A loira riu alto da piada e caiu no sono novamente deixando o ANBU confuso e sem acreditar no que ouvira.

Após o pequeno sonambulismo da quinta, finalmente ela é desperta por completo com o pior dos humores.

**- **KUSO! Por que me acordou?

Sem dizer uma única palavra, o ninja de elite apontou com o dedo a situação dos ninjas. Itachi continuava sendo paparicado, bajulado, chantageado pelos akatsukis para que repetisse o nome de Sasuke. Esse ria descontroladamente após descobrir que bastava apontar para o loiro e chorar que Sakura golpeava o mesmo. Naruto fazia juras de vinganças cruéis. Transcorridas duas horas, tempo mínimo necessário para que todos se afastassem das crianças, a Godaime realizou alguns selos que reagiram com o remédio ainda presente neles e fazendo-os voltarem ao normal com as devidas roupas. Os dois irmãos se olharam, franziram o rosto e se viraram de costas um para o outro. Dois passos mais distante, Sasuke se virou e, como não queria empatar com o irmão, lançou um último ataque.

**-** Itachi é maníaco por limpeza.

Sem acreditar no que escutava, o mais velho pulou em cima do mais novo e começaram a brigar feito crianças, provavelmente efeito do último elixir criado pela sannin. Com a exaustão do longo dia, Tsunade e Pein pegaram seus respectivos shinobis e se retiraram. Os Uchihas eram arrastados enquanto tentavam se soltar e retornar a luta.

Algum tempo depois, os akatsukis se esforçavam para acompanhar o ritmo do dono do sharingan, este estava desesperado por um longo banho. Em Konoha, Sasuke tentava assassinar o jinchuuriki da Kiuuby. As risadas do amigo bem nítidas na mente. Era impedido, porém, pela Haruno que o segurava pelo braço. O sorriso da garota era contagiante. Enquanto ela era só alegria pelas revelações do dia, Sasuke queria desaparecer ao perceber que ninguém esqueceria seus segredos tão cedo. Sua sede de vingança crescia. Itachi merecia a pior das mortes pelo que fez. Essa vontade, no entanto, era recíproca.

**-** Hei, Teme. Que tal assistir aos My Little Pônei? – Naruto perguntou ao Uchiha.

**-** DOBE! PREPARE-SE PARA MORRER! – Sasuke ameaçou correndo furioso atrás do loiro que fugia rindo.

Na Base da Akatsuki:

**-** Amo você... – Deidara começava a cantar repentinamente.

**-** Você me ama... – Tobi continuava a melodia.

**-** Somos uma... – Kisame se aproximava do Uchiha.

**-** Família feliz... – Kakuzu o acompanhava.

**-** Com um forte abraço... – Konan debruçava no pescoço de Itachi.

**-** E um beijo... – Hidan beijou a bochecha do moreno.

**- **Te direi... – Sasori sentava ao lado do Uchiha.

**-** Meu carinho... – Zetsu imitava o Akasuna.

**-** É pra... – Pain também participava da cantoria.

**- **Você!! – A Akatsuki, com exceção de Itachi, encerra a música.

**-** _"Sasuke! Você me paga por isso!" _– O Uchiha pensou ansiando pelo fim da tortura.

Itachi estava sentado no centro do sofá e sendo abraçado por todos os outros membros da organização enquanto bolava sua vingança.


End file.
